Let's see how you like it!
by Iggy's Duckie
Summary: England makes a mistake and accidentally reverts himself and 10 other nations into small countries that can easily be conquered and manipulated/taken by bigger and stronger countries. It's up to the nations that were previously raised to protect and care for these little countries. This might be harder than it looks. Can they do it? Are they up for the challenge of 'parenthood?
1. An unexpected arrival

**Second fanfiction idea is finally posted. *looks at stack of papers and sighs* Many more to go..**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprise

America just stared. And stared..and stared..at the little Brit. He finally closed his cell phone, not blinking as looked at the child somewhat expectantly. "Um, can I help you, Kid?"  
England shuffled uncomfortably on the front steps of his former colony's mansion, not knowing how to answer the question. He clutched his large briefcase, biting his lip nervously.  
'This kid looks a hell lot like Iggy..' America thought, noticing the Briton had the recognizable thick eyebrows. He literally looked like a child version of England with a shredded green hoodie and tons of bruises. Overall, the kid looked miserable. He smiled cheerfully and pushed the door open for the Brit, "Ya wanna come in?"  
England nodded eagerly and limped inside, the American followed suit.  
"Hey Kid, I have a question. What's with the suitcase?" America asked curiously, reaching for the over-sized briefcase which was obviously too heavy for the Briton to carry/drag.  
England shyly yanked it away from the American's grip. His thick eyebrows furrowed as he struggled with the heavy weight.  
"Dude, seriously, let me help." The United States grabbed the briefcase from the child and set it down by the staircase, ignoring the Briton's mumbling of protests.  
The six-year-old climbed onto the sofa and landed against a throw pillow with an "Oof", this made the American chuckle with amusement.  
"So what brings ya here?" America asked, the Briton's lack of answers was starting to put him off.  
"Err..uh..well..", the island nation started, twidleding his thumbs, "I was just..well.." He trailed off when he saw that what the American was eating, his stomach growled almost instantly. He drooled as he stared dreamily at the piece of garlic bread, that was sticking out of America's mouth.  
America chuckled again as he heard the boy's stomach grumble, "Hungry?"  
"Uh huh!" England nodded excitedly.  
"Okey dokey, hold on. I'll be back~" The American swallowed the last piece of bread and bounded toward the kitchen. Once in, he quickly took out a microwavable meal and shoved it into the microwave, setting the time for three minutes. Afterwards, he quickly pulled out his phone and texted his twin brother to "get his ass over here ASAP" so the British Kid's injuries could be treated. He finally heard the timer on the microwave go off, _'I swear...microwave minutes are longer than normal minutes..' _Unfortunately, when he brought the food to the living room, England had fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

** Don't worry, this will eventually turn into a USUK fic. **


	2. Proper Treatment: Canadian style

**Wow. I fail. I'm surprised that I was able to post this. Oh well. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey, bro! He's on my couch so-"

"Shhhh! Let's try not to wake him up, eh?"  
The American shrugged and followed his Canadian brother into his living room, where England was sleeping soundly. The quieter twin tiptoed his way to the Brit and lifted the edge of the child's green cloak. "Hmm..Alfred, you do know that nations can heal on their own, right?"

"Wait..whaaat?" America lifted an eyebrow.'_Not a human, huh?'_

"This is very peculiar," Canada looked up at England's face for a second, "Alfred..I am surprised Arthur made it all the way to your house in this condition. He doesn't look so well."

Wait. Did he just here that correctly? '_So this kid is England after all? ..I knew it.'_

"Arthur's physical body probably isn't able to fully heal the wounds..You wouldn't mind getting me my bag, would you?"

America quickly fetched the heavy bag and dropped it beside his brother clumsily.

Canada ignored the clumsiness of the American. despite his rudeness, and pulled out an over-sized first aid kit.

As the Canadian worked efficiently to clean the Brit's infected wounds, America decided to make coffee for him and himself. As he poured the coffee into a pair of mugs he wondered how the little Briton managed to travel all the way to his place. He made his way back to the living room and set one of the mugs on the coffee table beside his younger twin.

"Thanks, Al." Canada lifted the mug up to mouth to take a small sip, he quickly spit out the dark liquid. "Ugh..Alfred! I think you forgot something!" He set it back down and pushed it towards the middle of the coffee table towards the American.

"Oh yeah..psshh..Sorry, bro." America rushed to his pantry and grabbed one of many bottles of maple syrup specially stocked up for his younger twin. Granting the Canadian's wish, he dumped about a quarter of its contents into his coffee mug before storing the syrup bottle in the pantry once more.

Canada picked up his mug and took another sip. "Much better," the quiet Canadian nodded approvingly before setting the mug back down.

America simply rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch across from his brother, he scrolled through his phone before looking up. "How is he?"

The other nation's eyes met his before they switched their focused back to the child. "He'll be okay for now..I bandaged the minor wounds on his upper body but I still have the legs to inspect.." Canada reached down into the kit and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and poured a small amount of it onto a sterile gauze pad.

America moved so he could sit by the Canadian and follow his brother's slow, critical movements. Canada noticed his brother's observant behavior and tried to ignore the uneasiness that was starting to overwhelming him. Breathing out the nervous anxiety, he pressed the gauze pad on the Brit's injury.

England's eyes shot open as soon as the alcohol seeped into the wound, he shrieked and scrambled back from the Canadian. "Wh-What do you want from me?! What did I ever do to you?!" His chest heaved, "I-I'm sorry!" He cowered in the corner of the couch as his eyes darted from Canada to America, a frightened expression was etched onto his face.

America pushed his younger brother behind him as he tried to calm the child down. "Woah there, buddy! It's just me! The Hero!"

The Brit's eyes widened, "Am-m-merica?!"

"That's right," America nodded to England reassuringly.

"Oh.." England's gaze shifted down to the open wound on his leg. "It's stinging."

"I'll take care if that." Canada shoved his older brother aside so he could properly treat the child's injury.

* * *

** Sorry for this short second chapter..I haven't updated my stories in quite a while. I hope my future chapters aren't so short and boring. I wish to make improvements in the near future. Hopefully my interest into USUK will come back so I could try to get this story done. **

**Sayonara, minna-san.**


End file.
